Daily Life with a Centaur
by DeadpoolHarley
Summary: When Kurusu takes Miia and Papi on a trip, his friend Aaron is left to look after Centorea. However, this task is a lot more than he thought it would be. (Just to explain, I did this as a joke in about 3 hours. So the quality is pretty low and all character actions are exaggerated in order to move the story along.)


"Okay" Kurusu said "We'll be back in a few days. Be sure to look after Centorea."

He walks out with Miia and Papi. They were going to travel Japan in search of Papi's family but due to her size, Centorea wasn't able to travel with them via trains.

I sit down on the sofa, turn on the TV and start watching Star Wars. "This will be easy" I say to myself "She's a self sustaining centaur, all I have to do is check up on her once in a while."

After sitting down for a while, I hear a crash from the room across the hall and rush to see what happened. I make my way to the bathroom door and knock.

"Cerea? Are you okay in there?" I hear more stumbling and crashes. "Cerea? I'm now gonna come in to check on you." I open the door and immediately thrown back as Centorea runs at the door.

"Don't come in! Who are you?" She calls out to me.

"I thought you had hurt yourself. Kurusu said I had to look after you until he comes back." I reply.

"Master Kurusu has gone?"

"Yeah, did he not tell you?"

"No. I've been in my room all day and wasn't told anything. Anyway, who are you?"

"My name is Aaron, I'm a friend of your master."

"Okay. Well, wait there for a moment."

I hear her walk off and then open the door. She now has a towel wrapped around her top half.

"I'm having a bit of trouble, could you help me?" She asks, gesturing for me to enter.

I walk in and I start to feel quite warm. Steam surrounded the entire bathroom and the far side of the room was barely visible. Next to the bath was broken tiles and a collection of shampoos and shower gels.

"What happened in here?" I asked.

"I tried to run a bath by myself but due to my size and shape, it was more difficult than I predicted. Normally Master runs a bath for me but I decided that I should be more independent and then this happened."

"I can try to help out. If I start running the bath, I'll then go and clean this mess up."

Centorea rushes towards me and hugs me. "Thank you!"

I start running the oversized bath, presumably built to fit monsters of above average size. I walk out of the bathroom, looking for a broom to sweep up the broken tiles. I find a closet with loads of cleaning supplies inside and take the broom to the bathroom. On my way back, I hear from the TV, "Use the Force, Luke."

I sigh, "This is gonna be more trouble than I had imagined"

I open the door and see Cerea, towel on the floor. I look at her body. For a centaur, she is gorgeous. Her human body is well toned and has all the right curves in all the right places. Her breasts are quite sizable and almost hypnotic when she walks. I realise I'm staring at her and try to snap myself out of it.

"I, uh, found a broom" I say

She notices me and jumps back. She raises her arms to cover her chest.

"You should have knocked!" She replies, blushing. "You didn't see anything, did you?"

"Oh, I… No. Didn't see anything." I lie.

"Could you turn around as I go in?" She asks.

I nod and turn away from her. However, I see her reflection in the mirror and watch her step in and cover herself with bubbles.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

I turn and start to sweep up the broken tiles.

"Sorry for not knocking" I tell her.

"It's fine. I should have closed the door"

After cleaning up, I start to walk out.

"I'll leave you be, Cerea. I'll just be outside. Call me if you need me."

"Wait!" Cerea calls out to me. "Could you come here for a moment?"

I make my way over to the side of the bath and lean over the edge. Just that moment, Cerea grabs my arm and pulls me in, laughing.

"Why did you do that?" I ask her, smiling.

"I get awfully lonely in here sometimes. No one wants to bathe with me because of what I am."

Cerea looks down, her smile starting to fade. I place my hand on her face, lifting her head and looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, to me, you're a wonderful and gorgeous centaur. Anyone who doesn't see that is wrong."

She looks at me, smiling again and starts to giggle. She lets go of my arm and tears off my shirt.

"You can't have that on, it will get heavy and might weigh you down."

I lean back against the bath, relaxing. I close my eyes, thinking about Cerea.

I feel something pressed against me and I open my eyes. Cerea is close, right next to me.

She gives off a sigh of relief. "You didn't move for ages, I thought something had happened to you" She says.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

"I was now going to leave the bath and didn't want to leave you in here alone."

"Thank you. I'll leave first so you have some privacy."

I pull myself out of the bath and walk out, collecting my shirt as I leave. I go to Kurusu's room in order to find a change in clothes. I find a spare set of clothes and change into them.

I make my way back down to the front room and sit back on the sofa.

"Finally, I can watch this in peace." I say to myself

"AARON!" Cerea's voice comes from the other side of the house.

"Dammit" I stand up and sigh. "COMING!" I call back.

Cerea's room is the largest in the house. On one of the walls is a weapon rack where she keeps her sword and next to that is a set of centaur armour. On the opposite side of the room is a large bed, enough for 6 people to sleep in. The far side of the room is another door, which I presume is a changing room or a walk in wardrobe.

"Cerea, you in here?" I ask.

"I'll be out in a second. Just have a seat on the bed." She replies.

I sit down on Cerea's bed and wonder why she called me in here.

"I'm now coming out, I need you to close your eyes." She says.

"Okay, they're closed" I reply, closing my eyes.

I hear the door from the other side of the room and the sound of her hooves walking towards me.

"So, what do you think?" She asks.

I open my eyes. Cerea is wearing a swimsuit that barely covers her top half. The swimsuit is a thin bit of material and only just covers her nipples.

"It's.. uhh… small." I try to say.

"I know." She smiles and spins around. "I feel free wearing this. But do YOU like it?"

"It looks nice on you, I guess."

Cerea looks at me and pushes me down.

"I saw the way you looked at me earlier. You enjoyed looking at me."

I open my my mouth to speak, to disagree, but no words came out.

"See, you can't disagree with me. You love me."

"Y..your master won't like this." I say to her.

"Who cares what he says? I want you to be my master."

Cerea reaches behind her and unties her swimsuit. It falls to the ground, exposing her breasts.

"See, this is what you really want. You couldn't keep your eyes off them. Go ahead, do it!"

She reaches down and grabs my hand. She slowly places my hand upon her breast. She giggles and moves closer towards me.

"You're wearing Master's shirt!" She says, ripping it off me. "I don't want to be reminded of him."

"Cerea… What are you doing?" I ask.

"What we both want."

There's no arguing with her. I did find her attractive, but she's a centaur… How would that work?

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her towards me. She smiles.

"I knew you really wanted me, Master"

Her faces moves towards mine and we kiss, her breasts pressed against my bare chest. I run my fingers through her long, flowing blonde hair. She holds me and picks me up as she climbs onto the bed herself, pressing me down and kissing me more passionately.

"Cerea?" I ask "Have you ever been this intimate with a human before?"

"No. But I've always wanted to try. I just haven't found the right person… Until now."

Cerea moves back, tracing her fingers down my body and undressing me further. She moves her head down, kissing and licking. The feeling that's flowing through my body is one that I have never felt before. I look down the end of the bed, Centorea's head moving up and down gradually getting faster and faster. The only sounds are the moans of Cerea.

She grabs my thighs and pulls herself back up to me. "I want Master to do more to me." She says wiggling her lower half.

Cerea lowered herself down onto me, placing my organ inside of her. Using her back legs, Cerea started to bounce up and down, her body shaking at the feeling. Her tail waggled out of excitement, hitting my legs and adding to the sensual feeling of being inside of her. Centorea's moans became louder and louder as her vagina lips tightened around the shaft.

"M..Master… Don't stop..."

Moaning loudly, Cerea climaxed. At the same time, my penis was squeezed with an incredible pressure, and I felt a raging sense boiling up inside me seeking release. Panting heavily, I embraced Cerea's body which was limp from orgasm. I knew I didn't have much time left, so I violently pulled all the way back to the opening of her vagina before pushing in all the way in one thrust. Being suddenly assaulted right after coming, all Cerea could do was frantically writhe about. I took her hand which was extended toward me and linked our fingers together.

As I shoved myself into Cerea, I released all of the pent up sensations that I had stretched to the limits.

Cerea and I laid back, panting after what had just taken place. "T… Thank you… Master" Cerea managed to mutter.


End file.
